


A long walk

by Halfling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Warning: contains watersports!kink, if you don't know what it is please don't read**</p>
<p>Dean and Benny go out for drinks after getting back from Purgatory, and the bar is a little bit of a walk back from the motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurgatorySnuggles (usernamesarecool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamesarecool/gifts).



> read the tags! otherwise enjoy! for Bean because you know me.

“You said it wouldn’t be a long walk back to the motel,” Dean whined.

“No, I said it was just down the road,” Benny said with a laugh. “You’re the one who said we shouldn’t take the car so that we could both get drunk without worrying about driving back.”

Dean whined again. “I did say that, didn’t I?”

“What’s the matter, sugar? You can walk all over Purgatory, day in and day out without more than a couple stops for a breather but walking a couple miles down the highway is too much for you?”

“Well in Purgatory I wasn’t bursting for a piss.”

“Ah. I offered to wait for you back at the bar, the line wasn’t that long.”

“It was so that long. Figured it’d be faster just to walk back to the motel.”

“We’re at least half way there, think you can hold it till then?”

“Not really got much of a choice, do I?”

Benny glanced around. They were completely alone on a little-used stretch of highway in the middle of nowhere, with thick trees on either side. No choice indeed. If Dean were a little more sober, he might see the irony. “Guess you’re right,” Benny told him complaisantly.

“Sides, I’m not that drunk,” Dean insisted. It was the third time in the last 20 minutes he’d repeated that mantra.

“Course not. You’re just leaning on me for balance like you always do,” Benny teased him.

“Shut up.”

They walked on in silence. Dean occasionally grabbing himself through his jeans when he thought Benny wouldn’t notice. Benny had indulged in a few drinks himself at the bar, but not enough for him to miss that. “You sure you’re gonna make it, brother?” Benny asked after Dean grabbed himself again, this time only a few seconds after the last.

“I’m fine, let’s just concentrate on getting back, alright? I think I can almost see it.”

“Whatever you say.” Benny could almost see it too, but they were still at least a ten minutes’ walk away, and Benny was getting surer by the second that Dean was not going to make it. He tried not to think about how excited the thought made him.

By the time the motel was in full view Dean had picked up the pace. He had a hand shoved in his pocket, holding himself like a child now. Benny was grateful for Dean’s sake for the cover of darkness, even if there was no one else around to see or care.

Finally, they were at the door and Dean stood by, visibly fidgeting as he waited for Benny to unlock the door. “Come on, man,” he said breathlessly, “Or I’m gonna go right here and no one can stop me.”

Benny bit his lip. Dean’s words were sending all sorts of shivers down his spine, not to mention how tight his pants were becoming. If Dean wasn’t so out of it with need, he might have noticed how turned on Benny was since it was getting harder and harder to hide. “Gotta find the key, just give me a sec,” Benny coaxed.

Dean whined, higher pitched and needier now as Benny dug though his pockets.

Finally Benny got the key out and in the lock, just in time to see Dean’s entire body freeze. A small wet patch appeared on his crotch, which Benny could see through Dean’s tense fingers. Dean let out a gasp as the wet patch grew suddenly, streaks pouring down one leg.

Benny quickly opened the door and pulled Dean inside. He shut the door behind them and watched, transfixed, as Dean emptied his full bladder into his jeans. Dean stood, shivering and only letting out a defeated whimper as a puddle formed at his feet. He released his crotch and wiped his hands self-consciously on his sides as the stream falling out of his pant leg slowed to a trickle and finally stopped.

Benny dropped to his knees in front of Dean, feeling the puddle soak into his own pants. He gently pushed Dean back against the door right behind him, and before Dean had time to protest, Benny had his jeans and boxers pushed to his ankles and his cock in Benny’s mouth.

Dean seemed surprised but not disgusted as Benny licked the remaining drops of moisture from Dean’s cock, which Benny took for a good sign, and Dean’s expression quickly turned to pleasure as Benny expertly sucked him off. It didn’t take Dean long to come, and Benny came not soon after, right in his pants. He sat back on his heels, panting to catch his breath as Dean leaned back against the door to do the same.

“You okay, brother?” Benny asked shyly after they’d both had a minute to process what had just happened.

Dean reached down and attempted to help Benny to his feet. They both ended up almost falling, but soon they were standing in an awkward embrace, Dean still naked from the waist down. “Yeah,” Dean said quietly, “think so.”

“Good,” Benny responded.

“Think we both could use a shower,” Dean said.

“Yeah.”

They both stripped their remaining clothes, leaving them not far from the cooling puddle on the floor and walked to the shower, Dean once again leaning on Benny for support.

“If you wanted me to piss myself, you could have just asked,” Dean said with a chuckle. “Didn’t know that of all things would turn you on.”

“I’ll definitely keep that in mind,” Benny said, pushing him into the shower.


End file.
